


Kate and Meghan

by lesbianshipper101



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, I need help lmao, Lesbian, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshipper101/pseuds/lesbianshipper101
Summary: the real royal couple we deserve.just some one shots about kate middleton and meghan markle.gxg. don't like, dont read. also, if you don't support, don't read.warning: language and smut





	1. kate and meghan

just some short stories about kate middleton and meghan markle. gxg. don't like, dont read. also, if you don't support, don't read.

  
############

  
to clear things up: 

  
 ♕ i do not know kate or meghan personally (duh.) so if you have the real facts about kate or meghan, good for you. this is just a story. and fiction.

  
♕ i ship them and love gxg material. if you don't like that type of stuff or you are offended in some way that i have put these two as a queer couple, don't continue. if you'd like to read this content, please continue.

  
♕ i have the words and letter all on lowercase on purpose.

  
♕ since this is a short story, i will only write some chapter. this is more of one shots of them tbh.  
once again, if you do not appreciate me putting these two as a queer couple, don't continue. if you'd like to read these one shots, please continue.  
==========  
hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, idk if you've seen this story on wattpad, but i'm the writer on wattpad. and yeah, im gonna have an account both on ao3 and wattpad.


	2. are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meghan finds a drunk kate...

meghan saw how dark the sky was getting as she moved the empty boxes out of the entrance. before she could leave her new house, she heard the doorbell ring.

"who could that be?" she asked herself as she headed towards the door. she opened the door and to meghan's complete surprise, was kate with just a white, silk bathrobe and nearly falling asleep on the side where the doorbell was placed.

"kate, why are you here?" meghan asked her. she didn't respond and still stood there. she had no choice but to drag kate inside and lay her on the couch.  
"meghan, is that you?" kate asked in a slurred voice. meghan widen her eyes a bit that kate might be drunk

"are you drunk?" meghan asked in surprise.

"yeah. and are you meghan?" kate once asked again. meghan replied with a simple yes.

"why are you drunk?" meghan asked. kate readjusted herself on the couch to get a more comfy position while still laying down with her wet hair.

"well, it's because..." then kate stopped herself from speaking, "oh, i can't say." meghan's mind wondered in curiosity. she wanted to find out desperately. but she didn't know why.

"come on. you can tell me. i'm gonna be you sister-in-law soon!" meghan liked the sound of being the duchess of cambridge's 'sister,' but she also didn't. "it's that, you know." before kate could finish, she pulled meghan's arm near, also motioning her body near kate. meghan had a tingly feeling crawling up her arm.

"kneel." kate simply said wrapped in one word, yet to be obeyed by meghan. meghan kneel near kate's face.

"yeah. right there. now, close your eyes and stay still. then i'll explain what i couldn't say in the first place." the duchess commands. meghan, once again obedient, closes her eyes and stood still. waiting a few seconds, with nothing but silence then got interrupted by a total shock of surprise.

kate had pecked meghan on the lips. meghan, still with eyes closed and staying still, didn't know weather to be pissed about kate pecking her or she had something more with kate than a friendship.

"that's what i meant to say." kate muttered seductively in meghan's ear. once again, meghan felt a tingle go through her body. it wouldn't matter that much anyway. it's just gonna be a kiss. meghan thought to herself.

"is it ok that i-" kate's apology was interrupted by their collision of lips created by meghan. this time, the kiss was more in depth. more passionate. not just a innocent kiss. a hardcore guilty one. and neither of them gave a fuck. meghan started to run out of air as they made out, she pulled out.

kate still had a bit of a puckering position on her lips, realized that meghan's lips escaped their kiss, and kate wanted more. she craved more of meghan's kiss. before kate could complain about meghan, she reattached her lips to kate's. 

meghan's hands running through kate's nearly dried hair and kate's through the brunette's. meghan once stopped again to ask kate a quick question but very important.

"may i?" meghan's hand motioned to kate's bathrobe rope. she nodded in agreement quickly. meghan quickly untied the tied bathrobe rope, exposing kate's toned, stomach and perky breasts. meghan stared into kate's eyes for a few seconds before kissing kate on her neck, moving on to her breasts. meghan took one of kate's nipple into her mouth and sucked it as if it was something she needed. kate let out a quick and quiet breath of pleasure. 

meghan started to kiss from kate's neck and slowing leaving kisses down kate's stomach. before meghan could go any farther, kate had something to say to meghan.

"how come," kate let a breath out, "you get to dress up and i don't?" and without meghan saying anything, kate slowly took off meghan's baby blue tank top, revealing her black laced bra.

"you were trying to seduce someone?" kate asked with a hint of a joke. meghan nodded.

"i am now." meghan kissed kate before she could take off meghan's bra. kate discreetly took off meghan's bra as the two made out, exposing her plump breasts. kate flipped over meghan in her shock, having kate on top. kate pecked meghan's neck, leaving a few hickey's, and trailing kisses down to meghan's abdomen. 

the realization of meghan's jeans in the way, she unzipped the fly, unbuttoned, and took off her jeans, now having the both of them braless with laced panties.  
kate stared right into meghan's eyes before taking off her panty, showcasing her very shaved vaginal area.

"now, stay quiet. if you make a sound, you'll have to face a terrible consequence. got it?" kate asked meghan. she nodded her head in agreement.

kate's tounge flicked at meghan's clit slowly and softly. meghan closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure go through her body. meghan could tell that kate was sobering up. again, kate licked and tasted meghan's clit, having her release a uneven moan, having her eyes closed.

"oh my god. kate." meghan spoke with the flow of her breath. "keep. doing. that." kate obeyed and swirled the tip of her tongue around the bud of nerves.

"fuck." meghan mutter with a pleased moan. as kate licked towards meghan's fold, meghan's leg disreectly rubbed her leg to kate's vagina. meghan felt the wetness in kate's folds, teasing her clit too. meghan felt a warm breath go on her clit and folds, meaning kate enjoyed meghan's rubbing. 

eventually, meghan flipped them both over so meghan was once on top again. meghan kissed kate's clit, making her breath out in pleasure. meghan, licking kate's clit and folds fast with her tounge, lubricated kate's vagina enough for her to insert her two fingers in. kate, surprised by the entrance by the two fingers, also loved the feeling of it.

"fuck. meghan. i didn't know you could be this good... on a couch." kate mutter mixed with a small and hasty breath and small joke. meghan felt a liquid of her fingers, realizing it was pre-cum.

"wow. must haven't had it much, have you?" meghan said as she still pumped her fingers in and out of kate. kate nodded her head, having a hard time finding the words to meghan's answers. before kate could officially cum, meghan took her fingers out and inserted her index and middle finger inside kate's mouth.  
"like how you taste?" kate nodded. meghan took her two fingers out of kate's mouth and inserted her own fingers into her own mouth, tasting kate's pre-cum and her mouth.

kate and meghan laid on the black sectional couch, perfectly fitted like a two piece puzzle. meghan started to play with kate's hair, twisting and twirling, along with brushing.

"lucky harry and william are out of town." kate spoke softly, and from meghan, a small chuckle. and though the time of midnight, slept together in peace, no one to interrupt them.


	3. the day before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meghan and kate do something bad...

meghan, alone with the help of kate, was trying on her wedding look one day before her wedding. 

"can you help me zip up the back?" meghan asked, turning her neck to the zipper she couldn't zip up.

"sure." kate simply replied. before kate could zip up the dress, william entered into meghan's room.

"harry wanted to make sure if you were ok." meghan in her mind thought that even though she loved harry, he always had a tendacy to check on how she was doing, which was sweet and nice at first, but overtime, got increasingly annoying. especially on the day before their wedding. 

"yeah. tell him i'm good and i'm dying to see him tomorrow." meghan replied to harry's question, delivered by willian. he then exited out of the room, leaving the duchess and the soon-the-duchess alone. kate went back to zip meghan's dress. kate's finger lightly caressed meghan's neck as her hand headed to the zipper. when kate lightly caressed her neck, she felt a small tingle left on her neck.  
meghan heard a zipping sound. "all done." kate whispered in meghan's ear seductively. kate moved meghan's hair out of the way, and left a small peck on her neck, leaving a stain of pink lipstick in a lip shape. meghan's cheeks began to creep a blush of very light red.

"let me help you put on your veil." kate offered. meghan didn't agree. nor did she deny, so kate took the silence as an agreement. kate picked up the head garment and gently placed it on meghan's hair. kate went in front of meghan's face to fix the veil's misplaced front. she straightened the veil, so it covered a white layer of veil in front. kate however, lifted the veil's front, and also left a peck on meghan's lips.  
"for good luck." all kate replied. meghan's shocked reaction didn't know whether it came to her as a good thing or horrid. after all, this was her wedding day. kate then walked out of meghan's fitting room, leaving meghan all alone to fix up before walking out to greet her soon-to-be husband.

the wedding began with meghan walking out so very elegantly, slowly walking to head to harry. 

once the wedding was over, harry and meghan slowly walked down the aisle for the photographers, kate's hand 'accidentally' passed the white ribbon and out, exposed to the aisle for meghan's hand to incidenatly brushed against. the two both felt a small tingle on their hands. meghan, gave kate an unnoticeable death stare. once the ceremony was done, meghan went to her room and found kate to be seductively sitting on the leather black couch.

"you know how this goes." kate says in an alluring voice. meghan nodded softly as she walked towards kate.

"yes... mistress." 

"good girl." kate says as she softly and teasingly kisses meghan's lips. as meghan went for more kisses, kate backed out. 

"nuh uh uh. tsk tsk. you're breaking the rules. I am in control. and I get to decide whether you deserve more kisses or not." kate said. meghan whined a bit.

"mistresssss. pleeeaase? i'll be a good girl next time." 

kate just stared at meghan before she sat on top of meghan. "I am top today and forever. ok?" meghan nodded intensely just to get fucked up. kate whispered, "then let's start, shall we?" so quietly and alluringly that kate left meghan with a very tingly sensation. 

kate pecked on meghan once again, teasing her desire for more. and more. and more. before meghan could whine, kate cupped her hand around meghan's mouth. 

"now, my good girl can't make any sounds, ok?" 

she nodded.

kate went back to kissing meghan, from her neck, back to her lips. peck after peck, got progressively harder. the air between them got more brief. kate extended her hand behind meghan, and unclipped her bra. meghan felt lucky she changed for the dinner party early, so she wouldn't have trouble with kate. 

the black laced bra fell to the ground, also exposing meghan's tan breasts. her nipples perked up from the air exposed to them. kate slipped one nipple into her wet, craving mouth. she moistened meghan's two breasts and nipples as she did with her toned stomach, sliding her tounge sloppily down 'til she was near meghan's vagina. kate took her mouth right off meghan, leaving her wanting to whine, but stayed quiet.  
meghan's panty stayed until kate practically ripped them off. kate's index finger slowly went into her mouth to lube her finger and very, very slowly dragged it along meghan's extremely wet folds. meghan helplessly squirmed for more contact with the finger. kate removed her finger from meghan's crotch, having her finger glistened with meghan's wetness. when meghan saw what she had created, she blushed into a very rosey shade.

"baby, there's nothing to be ashamed about," kate comforted, "everyone can get wet. but you this wet for me, i appreciate." meghan left a unnoticeable smile on her face.

"now, we get to the real stuff. but first here." kate explained, giving meghan a purple sleeping mask. she was directed to put it on her face, which she did. meghan heard a rustle, meaning kate went to get something. the emptiness of the bed made meghan all of a sudden cold. but at least ten seconds passed, and kate returned. she felt ambililent about this; she felt excited yet very scared. 

but those thoughts went away. kate dragged something wet and cold against meghan's stomach. she had goosebumps from the low tempatured item. but meghan also felt a small, warm contact with the ice cube, which she assumed was kate's lips. meghan also felt on the side a rubbery texture, but decided to ignore. the ice cube started to melt into water. once the ice cube unfroze, kate whispered something once again in meghan's ear.

"i'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name." meghan felt confused for a second but realized something at that moment. kate had the dildo. they had only used it once, and it felt so amazing, meghan came within five minutes.

the dildo went into meghan very easily. "see," kate said, "i got you prepared so i could slip this into you." kate stroked the clear dildo into meghan's pussy, teasingly. 

"now some rules to clarify during this fuck," kate dominantly mentioned, "one, you can cum when i say so. two, i can fuck you whether you want to come so bad, you'd explode. and three. you can't make a sound. no talking until i say. got it little girl?" meghan nodded in pleasure and desperation. the dildo felt normal and very pleasurable as usual but what came next was gonna explode meghan. the dildo could vibrate; so kate setted it to the lowest vibration. 

meghan was gonna explode. this was twice the pleasure she should've recived. kate increased her pace, having meghan sliently moan, with an o face. "you know, my good girl can speak now." 

"oh my god please mistress. fuck me mistress. you can do whatever you want with me. anything." meghan begged. "oh fuck mistress, that feels so good."

kate parcitally pounded into meghan's g-spot, making meghan moan the loudest she ever had.

"fuck! mistress, i need to cum!" kate shook her head.

"i'm not satisfied yet. you can cum when i want you to." meghan moaned and moaned with a pleading way.

"you can cum." kate simply said. meghan felt all her juices squirt out of her. her release finally came. meghan couldn't take it anymore. but kate just kept going.

"baby, what are you doing? i just came. baby..." meghan moaned. she couldn't take another round. but at the same time, her pride took over, having her whimper in pain and pleasure. just as meghan's second release almost came, kate stopped, slipping the extremely covered dildo right out.

"my good girl. you want to taste yourself?" meghan nodded as she took the vibrating dildo into her wet mouth, tasting herself. 

"well, i just fucked my sister-in-law." meghan chuckled. 

"it felt fantastic though. i have no regrets." kate chuckled along as she pecked meghan's lips, faintly tasting meghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-edited and no uppercase. i'm so sorry 'bout it :( but hey y'all, i got an update after forever.


	4. babysitting aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after meghan had a rough time babysitting kate's children, meghan wakes up to kate in her arms and the memories of the night hits meghan

"fuck." she whispered to herself. she got up with her messy hair and checked the digital clock.  _6:15 a.m._    


she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body.  _what the fuck... did i do something?_ i turned around to see it was kate- 

she groggily opened up her eyes and she came to a realization of what had happened last night and was shocked.

"meghan... were you drunk last night?" kate asked.

and all the memories came in like a whoosh to meghan. 

_meghan fell asleep, but woke up, still drunk, to the sound of the doorknob shifting. she opened the door to see kate, who also seemed drunk._

_"hey." she slurred. meghan replied with the same thing._

_"i got a little carried away at the after-party. can i just rest..." and kate slumped down on the nearest couch. "you know, you look pretty good considering with all that babysitting."_

_meghan slightly blushed at the comment kate had made. she didn't know why though. "you too." meghan took a seat down next to the very-drunken kate._

_"you know, i could kiss you right now if i want." meghan who was taken aback by the sudden remark, was also a bit intrigued._

_"really? do if then." meghan challenged. kate gave her a snarky look and hungrily attacked meghan's lips. on that couch. right then and there. meghan caved into the kiss, molding her lips with kate's._

_"so," kate said as she pulled out the heated kiss, "you did do it."_

_"yeah. shut up." meghan leaned in back to initiate the heated kiss. meghan began to quickly take off kate's lilac blouse, revealing a simple black bra._

_"oh, this is so simple." meghan stated as she ran her fingers over the material of the bra. she then ran her fingers over kate's clevage, making kate tingle a bit below the stomach. meghan assertively grabbed kate's back and brought her closer to meghan's face. "so," she whispered, "wanna fuck?"_

_kate, bewildered and turned on, nodded._

_"you will address me as ma'am or mistress."_

_"okay."_

_"okay who?"_

_"okay mistress."_

_"good girl."_

_meghan hooked off  kate's bra and played around with kate's breasts. "you did a good job today. you helped babysit my children. and good girls listen to their mistresses. do you know what good girls get when they listen?"_

_"yes..."_

_"and what is that?"_

_"a reward?"_

_"that's right baby. a reward." meghan pulled out a pink laced choker with a small bell and put it around kate's neck. she then got out a bullet vibrator and turned it to the lowest setting. she then teasingly placed it on meghan's heated area, still covered with her leggings and panties._

_kate let out a small and low moan._

_"no moaning slut. no sounds are to come out of that filthy mouth of your's." kate, whose's lips were pressed together to restrain a moan, nodded quickly.  
_

_"also," meghan said as she pressed the vibrator more harder against kate's clit. "no cumming until i say so." kate once again nodded. meghan turned the setting higher._

_kate tried her best to not let a moan slip out of her mouth because her mistress said so, but it was so hard. she tried her best not; until meghan turned the bullet vibrator to it's highest setting. kate couldn't hold her moan. she just couldn't. she just let the moan inaudibly slip out of her mouth._

_"babygirl," meghan cooed as she took the vibrator off of kate's heated and very wet area as she ran her fingers through kate's hair, "what did we say about no sounds; hm?"_

_"you said not to let a sound out."_

_"and what did you do?"_

_kate sighed shamefully. "i let a sound out."_

_meghan pulled kate's open legs near her hips and quickly took off kate's ruined pants. meghan started to teasingly run her fingers against kate's covered slit. kate quivered a little from the contact. meghan then started to, out of no where, rub kate's clit quickly. kate, who was shocked, loved the contact she was receiving. kate felt close. she kept squirming under meghan's touch._

_just one more rub and i'll be there-_

_and meghan brought up her hand. kate just looked like a plain mess, laying there with her legs spread wide, her hair looking like a jungle, and her panties a soaking mess.  
_

_kate immensely whined at the sudden loss of contact. "i wanna cum!" meghan slapped kate's ass._

_"only good girls get to cum. bad girls have to work for it." meghan directed kate to sit on her thigh._

_"if you wanna cum, you gotta work for it."_

_kate, who desperately wanted to cum, started to ride meghan's smooth thigh. kate felt release. her orgasm near, meghan's thigh was a wet muddle._

_"fuck." kate moaned. "this feels so good. thank you mistress."_

kate intensity blushed and so did meghan.

"so uhm, i'll go check on the children." kate hastily said, leaving meghan flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years and here i present you with...   
> drumroll please... some badly written smut!


End file.
